


Carpool Karaoke

by Unicxrnby89



Series: Supercorp oneshots [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Country Music, F/F, Fluff, Kara hates/loves country music, Lena singing, carpool karaoke, lena proposes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 16:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19429468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicxrnby89/pseuds/Unicxrnby89
Summary: Prompt: Lena and Kara are on a road trip to Midvale to spent the a few days of the summer with Eliza, Alex and Kelly. Lena takes control over the music tired of NSYNC already and when an specific song came up Lena surprises Kara with her singing skill.





	Carpool Karaoke

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video I found on tumblr and then on YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoNufLX9O_I&t=2s
> 
> The first song here is 'Good Time' By Alan Jackson and the song Lena signs is 'Head over the Boots' by Jon Pardi.

"Babe, come on! We need to go" I heard Lena say from outside where she was already in heating up the car.

"I'm coming" I grunted while jumping to close the door and put on my shoe. I locked the door and jogged to the car where she was leaning against the passenger door with her sunglasses on, her hair loose and that beautiful loose and short white dress making her skin looked smooth as baby skin. "Sorry babe, I don't know why Newton keeps hiding my shoes under the bed" I said exasperated but leaning in to give her a soft kiss on those lips that I never get tired of kissing.

"Don't blame Newton for your messiness Kara Danvers" She pointed me accusingly but at the same time playfully knowing very well that Newton hides my shoes under the bed.

"Right... I forgot Newton is your precious baby" I said feigning jealousy and putting my lips in a pout.

"Oh here we go again" She chuckled. "I love you both" She cupped my cheeks and kissed my lips to then kiss Newton's (our English bulldog) head. "Come on" she said giving me the car keys and getting Newton in the back of the car as she can't drive because she injured her knee training with Alex. It took us a while to get Alex out of the guilt she was feeling after the doctors told Lena that she will be needing to wear and orthopedic support for at least a month. Lena talked Alex through it and assured her that it was okay, ' _these things happen Alex, I've been through worst, besides it gave me an excuse to have Kara spoiling me for a whole month'_ I remember her saying followed by a laughed coming out from Alex's throat.

"Let me help you" I said grabbing her arm and helping her hop up in our jeep. "are you okay?" I asked when she was sitting on the passenger seat bucking up the seat belt.

"Yes, thank you!" She said kissing me and I smiled goofily at her. 

"Hey, what are you doing?" I frowned at her "I'm the one in charge of the music" I said a little bit offended that she was taking the aux cord and connecting it to her iPad.

"No, you're the one driving today, so as your co-pilot I'm the one in charge of the music" She said smugly taking away the aux cord again.

"But we have a playlist made only for this kind of trips." I pouted.

"No, you have a playlist for these trips, but it's full of 90's, NSYNC and Disney songs and I'm seriously done" she said looking for music on the device.

"But you love those songs!" I argued.

"Yes but I want to hear something different." she shrugged finally playing some music "Now stop pouting or I'm gonna fuck you in the back of the car before we even get out of National City" She threaten.

"Like you can..." I mumbled more to myself than to her but she heard me.

"Oh yes, I can, so don't defy me" She pinched my cheek and then kiss me.

"Fine... but do we really have to listen country music for the rest of the trip?" I asked hearing Johnny Cash on the radio and pulling away from the sidewalk to get into the highway to go to Midvale where we are spending our summer vacations along Alex, Kelly and Eliza.

"I don't know, behave a little and I might play a Brittney Spears song for you" she offered and I huffed indignantly.

"Better be a NSYNC song" I bite back pouting entering the traffic in the highway.

"Don't push your luck Danvers" She sang starting to hum a Blake Shelton song. _This would be a long trip,_ I thought.

***

The cords of a very familiar song started playing in the background as I continue driving, the windows were down and Lena was leaning against the passenger door admiring the view and enjoying the fresh air that seems to be non-existent.

When the lyrics of the song started I recognized the song and smiled remembering how Alex and I used to sing it whenever it was played on the radio, so I started signing so softly that I could barely hear myself, still remembering the lyrics.

 _Work, work all week long_  
Punchin' that clock from dusk 'till dawn  
Countin' the days 'till Friday night  
That's when all the conditions are right  
For a good time  
I need a good time

I drummed my fingers on the wheel following the song's rhythm and that called Lena's attention who at first didn't say anything just looked at me amused.

 _Yeah, I've been workin' all week_  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

 _I cashed my check, cleaned my truck_  
Put on my hat, forgot about work  
Sun goin' down, head across town  
Pick up my baby and turn it around  
Good time,  
Oh, I need a good time

"So you like country music, liar!" She said with a big grin in her precious lips.

"No, I don't" I lied because she was right I do enjoy country music, it's my guilty pleasure.

"Liar" She sang poking my sides.

"Lee, stop it, I don't like country music" I lied again and she knew it, she can tell by my face that I'm lying.

"Oh but you will after this" She said grabbing her iPad to play a different song. The cords of an unknown song started playing on the radio and I pouted because I was not only discovered by my girlfriend but she also changed the only song I knew from the ones she's been playing.

"What?" I said suppressing a smile as she smiled at me widely like a kid who was about to play a prank or something. And then I heard her. Singing to me.

" _I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight, I wanna love you and hold you tight, spin you around on some old dance floor, act like we never met before for fun, ‘cause_ " she poked my cheek with her lips in a soft kiss that made me blush. I've never heard her sign, in 3 years of relationship we have, I've never, not event in the shower, so I was surprised by that and by the fact that she was really good at signing.

" _You’re the one I want, you’re the one I need. Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen. You’re the rock in my roll. You’re good for my soul, it’s true, I’m head over boots for you_ " she sang with that Casanova attitude that made me fall for her. I blushed even more when I turned to look at her, she was so beautiful that day, with no make up, her cheeks a little rosy and her eyes sparkling with pure love towards me. She grabbed my hand and kiss the back of it and it gave me goose grumps having her soft lips against my skin. " _The way you sparkle like a diamond ring. Maybe one day we can make it a thing, test time and grow old together, rock in our chairs and talk about the weather, yeah_ " she sang that part grabbing my chin to make me look away from the road and showing me a diamond ring between her fingers. 

I suddenly stopped the car in the middle of the highway, good thing is was almost empty because I'm sure we should have crashed. Once the car stopped she exited the car and walked to my side.

"Lena what are you doing?" I said in shock by her actions. She didn't reply she just walked up to me, open the driver's door and pulled me out and continue singing as she knelt down on her good knee to the ground taking my hand and showing me the ring.

" _So, bring it on in for that angel kiss, put that feel good on my lips, ‘cause you’re the one I want, you’re the one I need. Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen. You’re the rock in my roll. You’re good for my soul, it’s true. I’m head over boots for you_ " I saw that she was waiting for me to reply but I was so stunned by the whole situation that I could only nod with tears in my eyes threatening to fall. She grinned widely and put the ring on my finger to then stand up and sing against my lips.

" _Yeah, I’m here to pick you up and I hope I don’t let you down, no, ‘cause you’re the one I want, you’re the one I need. Baby, if I was a king, ah, you would be my queen. You’re the rock in my roll. You’re good for my soul, it’s true. I’m head over boots for you_ " I heard the last lines of the song coming from the radio but not from Lena's mouth because I had my lips on her showing her how much I love her.

_I wanna sweep you off your feet tonight_  
I wanna love you and hold you tight  
Spin you around on some old dance floor 

"I guess I love country music now..." I said cleaning those rebel tears that escaped from my eyes and hers."I love you so much Lee" I said giving her kisses all over her face as she chuckled.

"I love you even more baby" She kissed me one more time before I help her got into the car again.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it. Leave some kudos and love in the comments. :3
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter as @Unicxrnby98 and on tumblr as @unicxrnby89


End file.
